


The Choice

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dennifer - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where is she?”</p><p>“Home” answered Derek. Somehow he felt the need to add “She still doesn’t remember”.</p><p>“So I’ve heard” replied Peter.</p><p>A long time passed before Peter talked again.</p><p>“I do remember, though. The others too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [truekidd2012](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=truekidd2012).



> Second prompt on tumblr, truekidd2012 asked for Derek to choose between Jennifer and Stiles.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

Derek didn’t look up. His eyes were locked on the grave. His uncle sighed after a little moment, and he heard his footsteps in the water soaked grass coming closer. The rain drops stopped falling on him.

“Where is she?”

“Home” answered Derek. Somehow he felt the need to add “She still doesn’t remember”.

“So I’ve heard” replied Peter.

A long time passed before Peter talked again.

“I do remember, though. The others too.”

For a brief second, Derek sensed Peter’s wolf. The sound of the rain was almost drowning everything.

“I know” whispered Derek.

Peter held out his umbrella and Derek took it without a word. He looked at his uncle as he knelt down to lay a bouquet in front of the grave.

Images flooded his mind as he remembered that horrible night. Four years had passed. He still could feel the fading heat of Stiles’ forehead skin under his lips as he carried his dying friend outside the warehouse.

He also clearly remembered how he had left the body on the cold cement. How he had turned to go back in the warehouse. He went back to Jennifer. And then, they were all broken. The dull sound of Isaac’s knees encountering the concrete ground. The creasing of Scott’s t-shirt against Peter’s leather jacket as his uncle held back the young man. The faint gasp Allison made after covering her mouth with one hand. The shaky steps back Lydia took.

And there he was, holding Jennifer in his arms, unconscious. After a few moments, Chris Argent showed up, supporting the Sheriff. They both froze on spot. Scott had escaped Peter’s grip and was trying to get a response out of Stiles. Memories of himself, killing Paige to put an end to her suffering, came back.

“Derek”

Peter’s voice brought him back to the present time.

“Scott and John will be there soon. You should go.”

Derek simply nodded before turning on his heels.

“Derek?” Peter’s voice stopped him.

“Was it really worth it?”

Derek inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He pictured Jennifer, asleep on the couch, one hand on her belly that started to become round. Again. Dan, certainly asleep too in his little bed, hugging tightly his favourite bunny plush.

“Yes, it was.”

Peter watched his nephew exiting the cemetery, without a look back. Then his broad silhouette disappeared in the shadows.

“And congratulations.”

Peter vanished in the night as well, leaving the place free for those who needed to mourn.


End file.
